


He who barks (sometimes, bites)

by davincescode



Series: Subject: Lost Number [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploratory piece on the origin of Vincent Valentine's Cerberus</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who barks (sometimes, bites)

    “What’s this?” 

Vincent asked, ruddy eyes speaking both of curiosity and trepidation once their owner had managed to tear them away from the item Veld had just placed on the table beside Vincent’s own cup of extremely milky tea. They have not seen each other for decades but it appeared his partner’s taste for the hot drink had never changed. 

              “For you.”, Veld said.   
              “But not on you.”    
              His satirical self made him add the latter half. 

     _Nor on me, I hope_. 

A part of Veld still think Vincent had not quite completely forgotten him yet for not living up to his promise. Veld was supposed to pick his partner’s sorry ass up from the mansion once he managed to tie all the loose end with his daughter. 

                  As it turned out,   
                  it had not quite work that way. 

He dropped into the couch across from Vincent and put both his feet on the table. Veld could not quite decide yet if it was a good thing, or a bad thing that Elfe (his daughter hates the name Felicia) was not there with them on the day that Vincent decided to show up on their doorstep, still looking the same old red scarecrow Veld had remembered from those years ago. 

    ‘ _Why?’._ The light in Vincent’s eyes questioned. Keeping his silence, Vincent reached his hand out to tentatively traced the long barrels’ cold length before he picked it up. Beautiful blood red eyes only gave out just enough hint to their owner’s surprise at the hell-hound engraving only for someone like Veld who had been so long with him to register. 

    The engravings were as much as custom-made as the firearm itself. Veld knew his partner’s taste. 

          “Remember the mythology I once read to you?”,   
          Veld started. 

                  “Cerberus”,   
                  Vincent had not let him finished.   
                  The trepidation look returned   
                  as he turned the triple barrels in his hands. 

    “Welcome back to hell, punk.”     

 


End file.
